


don't forget, i'm at your side

by seasideshell



Series: tonight (with you) [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: More characters will be added as I go, but i'll try to keep it the same throughout a chapter, minhyun doesn't actually appear, the perspectives changes around a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: backstage, jonghyun somehow manages to find time with his friends individually.





	1. jaehwan

**Author's Note:**

> so because the interactions between jonghyun and the others in produce 101 s2 are really precious to me, i've decided to write about them! it's mostly to satisfy myself, but i hope that you all will enjoy this too!

 

 

jaehwan's sitting alone at the corner of the room, in the midst of taking a selfie when jonghyun approaches him. he perches himself on the side of jaehwan's chair, careful to keep himself out of jaehwan's shots as jonghyun mentally takes notes on jaehwan's angles for his selfies. in a corner of jonghyun's mind, these notes shelved for future references,  _just in case_.

but jaehwan pulls him onto his lap immediately when he's done with his phone, a surprising act of skinship on jaehwan's part. jonghyun doesn't fight it though, knowing that that's just one of the ways to show that he cares.

"don't you always check your selfies after taking them?" jonghyun asks instead, shifting slightly on jaehwan's lap in an attempt to lighten his own weight. but jaehwan only pulls him closer, replying off-handedly, " _you_ are more important, hyung."

jonghyun feels his heart throb, painfully, heart-warmingly, at jaehwan's words. he can't resist the smile spreading across his face, full and wide, and jonghyun only allows himself to fully relax then.

"i'm so glad that you made it into the top eleven, jaehwan-ie. you deserve it."

jonghyun rests his hands over jaehwan's, patting it slightly. as an individual trainee, it must have been hard being on the show. he can't see jaehwan's face in this position, but the increased pressure on his back and tightened grip around him tells jonghyun all that he needs to know.

jaehwan doesn't reply for a while, and jonghyun loosens jaehwan's grip around his stomach to hold his hands instead. he's daydreaming a little, wondering whether nu'est and pledis staff will be having for an end-of-produce-101 celebration for minhyun when jaehwan breaks the silence.

"hyung, i'm really sad that you didn't make it..."

it's said in a low voice, but jonghyun catches it anyway. it's soft, but packed full with regret and sorrow that jonghyun is grateful to jaehwan for. jonghyun only hums, replying with an absent-minded  _"me too."_ , as his thumb moves back and forth in small strokes to comfort the younger. it's not much, and jonghyun only hopes that jaehwan knows how much he's thankful to the younger for his feelings.

"but it's alright. just, please continue to take care of your hyung." jonghyun adds on. he doesn't specify, though jaehwan knows who he's talking about. there's only  _one_  jonghyun will be most worried about after all.

and trust jonghyun to always think of minhyun above anything.

"of course i will."

jaehwan promises, and continues with a rush of words, as if fuelled and inspired by the worry that he'll never have the time and opportunity to say this again to jonghyun.

"jonghyun-hyung, thank you for being the leader of the first ever group i was in. it helped me start this journey happily. and even though i would have liked a different end to this journey, preferably one with you with us, i'm so incredibly blessed that i have met you, hyung. thank you for everything, remember that  _i really love you_."

it makes jaehwan's face flush red, expressing his feelings so raw so rarely, but it's worth it as jonghyun's smiling his big, yet shy smile again. he's facing the younger now, and his eyes are slightly glistened with tears at jaehwan's small speech.

"you're going to make me cry, jaehwan-ie." jonghyun scolds lightly, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. his smile doesn't drop, and jaehwan worries pointlessly over jonghyun's tears.

"and you should! what kind of person doesn't cry at being so  _thoroughly_  disappointed and let down?"

jonghyun laughs, but jaehwan's still pulling a solemn face, so jonghyun nudges him slightly, "i'm fine, really." jonghyun mutters, in an attempt to reassure the younger and coax a smile back on his face. it doesn't actually work, but looking at jonghyun's soft smile, jaehwan at least lets up on his frown and huffs a little.

"i don't care if the company doesn't let us, i'll make sure we get to meet up okay? jonghyun-hyung?"

jonghyun's pretty sure jaehwan has to follow his new company's rules regardless, but seeing the determination in jaehwan's eyes, it's all jonghyun can do to reply, "okay." with a fond smile.

he'll really, really miss jaehwan.

 

 

 

 


	2. daniel

 

 

"no matter what happens, jonghyun-hyung will do well."

daniel says it quietly to himself, hardly able to swallow down the feelings of regret that the one person who led, _inspired_ and mentored him right from the beginning of the program _did not_ , in fact, make it into the final line-up. that his brother and _role model_ will, regretfully, not be promoting with him and the others in wanna one.

daniel knows, at the very least, how much jonghyun and his group deserve the attention and spotlight. he remembers the late night conversations between minhyun and jonghyun, long ago during the group battles when they all shared a room. when minhyun used to slip into jonghyun's bed to spill his insecurities and in turn, listen to jonghyun's. he's pretty sure the whole room was awake during those sessions, even the ever-sleepy hyunbin and heavy-sleeper jaehwan, just lying on their mattresses and quietly listening to the fears of their leader and fellow member.

he's asked jonghyun too, once, after a practice session, when the rest of the team have left for the dorms until there were only jonghyun and himself. (it has always been jonghyun staying late.) he's asked about his past, genuinely curious about his leader who's _so_ responsible, yet who's only a year older than him.

though it must have been painful, jonghyun still talked about his, _their,_ journey from then till now. worn out and sweaty, jonghyun leaned against the mirror, fogging up the surface with daniel lying by his side. and there's no need for sad background music or effects for daniel's heart to ache when he hears jonghyun's story. he had no idea how jonghyun managed to resist crying when his voice was overflowing with so much emotions, but daniel's gained a newfound respect and admiration for jonghyun that night.

so even when he's no longer in the same team as jonghyun as the program continues, he duly supports jonghyun, wishing the best for his hyung.

and it doesn't matter if jonghyun didn't get into the final line-up...

 

"no matter what happens, jonghyun-hyung will do well." daniel repeats it out loud again, if only to ease the heavy disappointment weighing in his heart.

"i'm glad that you have such faith in me, niel-ah."

daniel spins around, eyes wide, startled and unaware of the sudden presence behind him. he's met with the very person occupying his thoughts, and all of a sudden, daniel feels _tears_ welling up rapidly inside of him.

"congratulations." jonghyun repeats it for the nth time in that early morning, his eyes twinkling with amusement and thankfulness at daniel's words. daniel only nods at that, stifling his emotions and continues, "it only makes sense that you'll do well, hyung. i can't, and won't, forgive anyone who'll forsake your hard work _again."_

jonghyun's eyes widen a little at that, surprised by the intensity of daniel's feelings, a _fond_ expression melting into his features before he leans up to wrap his arms around daniel's figure. daniel doesn't know how, but to be in jonghyun's embrace now feels equal parts heart-warming and heart- _breaking_.

"thank you, daniel."

jonghyun replies simply, and daniel only buries his head into jonghyun's shoulders. they share a moment, just quietly hugging each other before jonghyun moves to let go. daniel's head chases jonghyun's body a little, as if desperate for jonghyun to just _stay with him_ a little while longer.

"i'll see you on the screen soon, mr. center." jonghyun smiles a proud smile, one that daniel's pleased to receive. and with a firm pat on the shoulder, jonghyun turns to leave.

but daniel catches his arm before jonghyun's gone, eyes determined. he has so many things he _wants_ to say, to share his grateful heart, respect and love for jonghyun, but there's really only one thing that daniel _must_ say at the moment.

"i'll see you up there too, jonghyun-hyung. definitely."

 

 

 


	3. sungwoon

 

 

"sungwoon-hyung."

steady and kind, it's a voice that sungwoon recognises immediately, even with the hubbub in the waiting room and the buzz that's still settled in his ears after all that excitement. he looks up to find jonghyun standing before him, smiling slightly.

jonghyun, who stuck by his side in the final group performance and encouraged him when, as proud as sungwoon was that he finally became the center, he doubted his own abilities. jonghyun, who came to him, talked to and _understood_ him and his desperate actions despite being shown in a bad light, when they were in the same group for the concept evaluation.

it was also during the period of time he's first spent with jonghyun that sungwoon realises in a way, he and jonghyun are similar. both having debuted once, yet both having to put their pride down as an idol and return to the status of a trainee. there were at least twenty of such trainees participating, and out of all of them, minhyun and sungwoon are the ones who succeeded.

so it is with this realisation that allows sungwoon to fully understand jonghyun's congratulations as he takes a seat next to him.

"sungwoon-hyung, i'm glad that at least two of us made it."

sungwoon scoffs a little however, "whilst i'm happy that i've made it, it was most probably thanks to my friends.", his more popular friends who have, undoubtedly, plenty of fans who supported sungwoon _just because their idols did_.

but jonghyun frowns a little at sungwoon's words, because while that may have been a factor in sungwoon's rise in popularity, his skill and passion in _undeniably_ present in everything he has done on the show. and that, to jonghyun, is much more of a reason for sungwoon's strong support.

"hyung, i'm sure that towards the end, people voted for you because you are _you."_

and sungwoon can only stare at jonghyun, slightly startled at the firm conviction in his tone. he is, once again, realising how maturely jonghyun thinks, having been forced to grow up too early, too quickly, in his six years in the industry, and he marvels at how jonghyun's still able to keep his _amazing_ personality despite all of the pressure he must feel.

(he wonders too, how jonghyun would be like if the burdens on his shoulders were never there in the first place.)

"you're too mature to be younger than me, jonghyun-ah. act your age for once, please hmm?", sungwoon lets out a joking complain in the end, but jonghyun only laughs and shoots back teasingly, "then will you treat me like a cute dongsaeng too?", all while exuding a little bit of aegyo.

jonghyun's adorable, but it's a sight that's rarely seen by sungwoon during the program and it makes sungwoon falter. jonghyun chuckles at that, beaming a wide smile. he bumps his shoulders against sungwoon's lightly, and quietly adds on, "i'm happy for you, hyung."

sungwoon smiles back at jonghyun, and thinks, albeit selfishly, that jonghyun's the _best_ the way he is, soft, kind, and mature, having experienced and _conquered_ multiple troubles and failures to become the jonghyun he's met through the program.

"i'll take back my words. don't ever change, jonghyun-ah."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels more choppy than the rest, but i don't know whether it's just me? anyways, i hope you've enjoyed reading this! feel free to leave your comments, and i'll reply to them! thank you~~


	4. jisung

 

 

"jisung-hyung."

jisung looks up to the voice, and immediately opens his arms. "ah jonghyun-ie...", he mutters, a wave of sadness hitting him hard.

jonghyun grins and lets himself be collected into jisung's embrace. jisung's been holding others for a while after the show has ended, and when it comes to his turn of being held, by jonghyun especially, it doesn't take much for him to break down in the arms of someone four years his junior.

"you should be in, oh jonghyun-ah, it should be you instead..."

there's nothing more jonghyun can do than to hold his hyung tight, patting his back lightly as he murmurs, "jisung-hyung, it's alright. it's alright." over and over again. he holds jisung until he feels him calm down, thankful and moved that jisung would feel this emotional just for his sake.

"sorry for crying on you jonghyun-ah. now your shirt's ruined." jisung sniffles as he shifts away from jonghyun, looking sadly at the grey-ish spots on jonghyun's white shirt.

jonghyun only laughs and waves off jisung's apology; the shirt's probably already ruined with his sweat anyway.

"more importantly, hyung, there's something i'd like to ask of you."

jonghyun continues instead, watching as jisung dabs at his red-rimmed eyes gingerly, a confused expression settling on his face.

"me?"

jonghyun nods, unsure and uncertain whether he should be pushing jisung for such a responsibility that he himself shouldn't be concerned about. but it's one thing that jonghyun _wishes_ would happen.

"if wanna one were to have a leader, i'd like hyung to try for it." jonghyun says cautiously.

and jonghyun watches as jisung's eyes grow wide, his face growing pale.

"i-i can't, jonghyun-ah," jisung barely manages to reply, "not when _you_ are supposed to be the leader." he turns away from jonghyun, as if intending to end this topic.

but jonghyun's persistent, "and the reality is that i _can't_ be the leader, not when i'm not in."

jisung just turns away even more, and jonghyun, though slightly disappointed, finally gives in. it's probably too early for such a topic to come up after all.

jisung doesn't make to speak after that, and just as jonghyun worries that he's upset his hyung too far, jisung asks in a small voice, "jonghyun, why...did you choose me? is it just because i'm the oldest?"

"no, hyung," the reply is immediate, and jonghyun rests a hand on jisung's arm, his expression soft as jisung turns back around to face him, "it's because _i trust you_."

the frown on jisung's face eases slightly, but jisung drops his head and murmurs quietly, " but how can i ever dream to be the leader, when it should have been the nation's leader's position?"

there's still the layers of insecurities and doubts beneath that shining, carefree personality of jisung's, and jonghyun can only attempt to peel them off gently, carefully.

"you don't have to be the nation's leader, hyung, but you can try to be _wanna one's_ leader."

jisung sniffles, and jonghyun doesn't need to see for him to know that tears are filling jisung's eyes again. so he brings jisung in for another hug.

"hyunbin's told me too, you know, how much you've helped him back then during the position evaluations." jonghyun says quietly into jisung's ear, patting his back slowly. jisung hiccups, and manages to choke out, "he still went to you too in the midst of all his troubles.", but jonghyun ignores it, and continues, "minhyun-ie too. he's said that he was glad and relieved that you were the leader then. and if it's _anyone's_ judgment i trust, it'll be minhyun's."

jonghyun pulls back, and jisung's struggling to wipe away his tears again. "but i didn't have the right to push you to being the leader, hyung. just, i'd thought that you'll be a good leader for the others. jisung-hyung, i didn't mean to cause you so much stress, sorry..."

"oh jonghyun-ah, don't apologise. i think i overreacted a little. but thank you for thinking about me even in your situation, jonghyun-ah."

and jisung finally, _finally,_ cracks a smile for jonghyun, to which jonghyun responds with one of his own, his heart finally relieved of that slight weight it's had before approaching jisung.

"i'll always support you, jisung-hyung."

jonghyun says, and sanggyun comes barreling into them just then, excited, having found jisung _at long last_ , crying and shouting congratulations. jisung immediately switches to laughing and cooing at him.

jonghyun quietly excuses himself, but it's lost to the pair of friends, and he leaves smiling, searching for some of his own before cheetah grabs him for a picture together. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i apologise for the sudden break in writing this, but i've been busy lately ;_;   
>  i'm still going to continue this though! just that the updates won't be regular at all.. but i hope that you'll continue to support this!   
> thank you for reading~


End file.
